


Superhero with a Fear of Heights

by wearourheartsonoursleeves



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dr.Fluke, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Luke's a cutie who's scared of heights, M/M, Smash - Freeform, Superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearourheartsonoursleeves/pseuds/wearourheartsonoursleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's time for Luke to get ready to go down the building during the live stream, he needs a little help from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero with a Fear of Heights

It had sounded like a good idea in theory. It would be a good way to get some attention to them, along with their album, all while doing something cool as fuck to impress the fans who would be watching the lifestream. Of course though, everything sounded a lot better when you weren’t twenty five stories up in the air and clad in nothing more than spandex suit.  
Luke looked to Ashton as they were all being fitted into their harnesses, shivering a bit as a particularly hard gust of wind blew towards them. “Are we sure this is safe?” His voice came out shaky, despite all effort to sound just as excited as the other boys seemed to be about climbing off the edge of a building with nothing more than thin ropes that could totally snap.  
He must have looked more terrified than he thought because before he knew it, Ashton was standing beside him, a concerned look on his face. “Are you scared, Luke?” He asked with a bit of surprise, smiling at him a bit as he took Luke’s hand in his own. It was a little difficult because of the Dr. Fluke gloves, but they managed. “You know they wouldn’t let us do this if it wasn’t 100% safe. You’ll be fine, and i’ll be fine. and then after a few interviews, we can all finally get some sleep.” He glanced around, the crew all too busy to get ready to notice them separate from the group to talk alone.  
Luke bit his lip, looking unconvinced but he offered a nod. “You’re right.” Ashton looked at him, obviously noticing the lie. He pulled Luke into a hug, not giving a fuck if they got in trouble for it later with management. ‘I’ll be right next to you. I promise, i won’t let you fall.” He grinned, “I’m a superhero. It’s my job to take care of civilians.” Ashton pulled away when Luke started laughing, pretending to look offended. “Don’t laugh, Doctor Fluke. There is a building for us to get down and an album to be promo’d.”  
Luke looked over the edge of the building for a few moments before nodding. “let’s go smash this thing.” He teased, heading back off towards the group and stepped onto the ledge, looking at Ashton as he took his first step off the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I love writing or this fandom. Also posted on my tumblr (wearourheartsuponoursleeves.tumblr.com)


End file.
